Empty Rooms
by Totally Uninspired Name
Summary: Dean kept something locked away, when circumstances unleash it, Roman is left trying to stop him from self-destructing. Seth on the other hand, provokes it relishing in the power. Mox loves it, and will do whatever it takes to bring their enemies crashing down to earth. The room is empty now, and everything is fair game. AU from Shield split and slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I own nothing in this story.**

 **This was an idea I had a while back. Reviews are welcome so I know if it's worth continuing or not. It will deal with some violence, split personalities and miscarriage, also it is an mpreg AU of the Shield implosion. May get a little dark at points.**

 **Empty Rooms: Chapter 1**

Once it was peaceful, then you fucked everything up. Now it's nothing but chaos, and the room lies empty.

Extract from the psych evaluation of Jon Good, AKA Dean Ambrose

 **Roman's Dream:**

 _The steel smacked in to his flesh, again and again. He was crying out in agony, the pain unbearable. Dean was lying across the ring unconscious and hardly breathing. Blood poured from him, but Roman couldn't see a wound. Roman gritted his teeth and reached across the canvas to his fallen brother._

" _Hands off"!_

 _A heavy combat boot connected with the back of his head, and everything went dark. Someone was screaming…._

Roman bolted awake, breathing hard and immediately scanned the dark room. It was a little past eleven at night. Both men left the arena and headed straight for the hotel without a word to anyone else. Dean had fallen straight into bed and fell into an uneasy sleep. Roman had quickly fallen suit. It had been too much. He sat up grunting. He ignored the incessant ache running down his body. At that moment it was forgotten. Dean's bed was empty, and there was blood on the rumpled sheets. Roman threw back the covers and stood up wincing as he moved. A faint light shone out from under the bathroom door and he stumbled across to his, willing his legs to move. He hammered on the wood, not caring about the noise.

"Dean? Dean"!

Only muffled sobs met his ears. Could he have…. No, no way. Dean wasn't leaving him either. Roman started throwing his weight at the door. Dean was unstable but Seth's betrayal may have pushed him too far. The lock buckled under the force, and Roman staggered into the room.

"Oh God, Dean"…

"Rome", Dean's voice broke his heart. He looked so lost, so confused, and so broken.

There was so much blood.

"I- I didn't know", Dean choked out. "I didn't know, I swear"!

Ignoring his own pain, Roman dropped to his knees at Dean's side. The blonde was shaking and his arms draped across his still flat stomach. His fingers knotted at the dark cotton t-shirt, anxious for something real to cling to, something to tell him this wasn't a bad dream. His clothes were drenched with sweat and blood.

"It's gonna be OK", Roman promised embracing the smaller man and dropping a light kiss to Dean's head. "Just hold on, I'll make it better, I promise".

"It's not real, tell me it's not real", Dean begged, face buried in the crook of Roman's neck, hot tears sliding against his skin. "Not again, please not again"!

"I'm so sorry Dean", Roman said softly.

It was unthinkable, to be betrayed by your brother, or in Dean's case, lover. But this was so much worse.

What would have been Dean's baby was pooled on the tiles. How could Seth have done this to Dean? How could he have killed his own child?

 **Hospital:**

"Roman"?

A steaming cup of black coffee was held under his nose.

"Here, it could be a long night", Emma said softly before sitting next to him with her own cup.

Completely at a loss for what to do once Dean stopped bleeding long enough to change, Roman had roped Paige and Emma into a lift to the hospital, claiming it was Dean's ribs. Given the injuries a few weeks previous, they took it at face value. If Dean wanted to tell them, well he would leave that for when it came up. Dean stayed quiet in the car, leaning against Roman with his eyes closed. If the girls suspected anything, they didn't say.

Emma sipped at her coffee watching Paige talking frantically into the phone, probably trying to track Seth down via her girlfriend A.J., who was still at the arena in the wee hours of the morning shooting a promo.

The doctors had been in with Dean for a long time. Seth hadn't called or texted. A knot of fear formed in his stomach. Paige came back across with her phone off and her eyes downcast.

"Any luck"? Roman asked hoarsely, not wanting to know the answer.

"It's not good news", Paige said softly. "A.J. found him, but he- he's bragging about it Roman. Everything that went down on RAW".

"What"? Roman's haunted eyes bored into hers. "But, he doesn't mean it right? He's always the one with a plan, it's an act… There's not chance he did this on purpose"!

"A.J. says otherwise", Paige stated, standing and sitting next to Roman on the other side. Both girls huddled closer to him, knowing this was hard to take. "She heard it straight from the horse's mouth. He's been sounding off to everyone in earshot".

"He's not acting. Everything was on purpose, and it was planned".

Jimmy, Jey and Naomi had entered the waiting room and caught the last bit of the conversation.

Needing an outlet, Roman stood and quickly got in Jey's face.

"Don't believe you, I know him. He wouldn't do this! Not to us! Not to Dean"!

"He did Uce", Jimmy said sadly. They had all liked Seth, accepted him as family because Roman accepted him. "He's not who you think".

"We asked him", Jey spoke up, leading Roman back over to the seats. "Asked if it was a trick, ploy to get at the Authority, did we need to pass on a message? He just walked away laughing. He's been playing you guys for months. It's all people are talking about. He said you're dead weight and you mean shit to him".

"We're sorry Roman", Naomi said hugging him. "I'm gonna kick his ass first chance I get".

"If I don't get there first", Roman growled.

"How's Dean"? Jimmy asked.

Roman slumped against the wall. "Dean… How am I gonna tell him? He loves Seth, I though, we thought, Seth loved him. How can I possibly tell him this"?

 **Arena:**

Stephanie took a sip from her drink as she looked across the makeshift office to where Seth was laughing with Randy and Kane. Hunter slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"Ratings are through the roof, Vince loved it", he smiled. "Social media is blowing up, trending worldwide. Some good work all around tonight".

Stephanie shrugged her shoulder and Hunter's arm dropped. If he noticed her lack of excitement, he said nothing. She continued to stare across the room wondering about Seth's attitude to all this.

"Still, you should have told Roman and Dean before it went down".

"Nah, we needed a genuine reaction to pull it off", Hunter dismissed her worries, and Stephanie wondered if his head was still soft from Payback. "Besides, we've been teasing this for months, they knew it would happen before Summerslam".

"Was the chair really necessary"? Stephanie asked drily.

"I wasn't expecting it", Hunter shrugged. "But Seth is a natural strategist, thinks on his feet, and it worked".

"Yes, but it does not good if Dean and Roman can't move. It was a fairly brutal attack", Stephanie pointed out. "I tried calling, but no answer".

"I brought those boys up", Hunter stated. "It was nothing they couldn't handle. Besides, if they had a problem or were seriously hurt, they would have told me. I may be their enemy in the ring, but I'm their boss. I have their best interest at heart, they know that".

"I hope your right", Stephanie said as she checked her phone and texted Roman to call her at the earliest opportunity.

 **Dean's head:**

The drugs had worked wonders, his entire body was numb. The same couldn't be said for his mind.

An empty room, two chairs. Dean sat in one, saying nothing when Moxley appeared and sat in the other. The door was bolted shut.

"Well, well, well. Hiding away again. Can't say I'm surprised", Mox's leg bounced frantically as he snapped forward suddenly slapping Dean lightly on the cheek. Dean kept his eyes down. He didn't want to look at Mox. He mumbled something incoherently and Mox smirked, leaning back in his chair.

"What was that"?

"You were right", Dean whispered.

"One more time, can't hear you", Mox demanded, eyes flashing dangerously. Pushing, he was always pushing.

"You were right, you son of a bitch"!

Moxley's head snapped to one side and he fell from his chair clutching his jaw. He laughed. No matter what Dean did, he just laughed. Dean stood above him, fists clenched. He hurled his chair across the room, leaving cracks in the wall. It did nothing for him.

"What a way to talk about Mommy dearest", Mox drawled, leaning his head back against the chair. He watched Dean pace frantically for a while and then gestured towards the cracks in the wall.

"Keep this up, and you'll end up letting me out again. That what you want Deanie"?

Dean crouched down and stared his alter ego in the eyes.

"You know what he did".

"Yeah I know, ringside seat little brother. I mean that. Every punch, every kick. Every. Single. One. Of. Them.", Mox hummed a little and turned to smile at Dean. "Told you, you can't trust anyone there".

"I can't trust you either".

"I'm the devil you know", Mox hollered with laughter spreading his arms out theatrically. When Dean didn't respond, Mox cocked his head and quickly sobered. "Did you want it"?

"Didn't know I had it", Dean brushed it aside. "I didn't even know I still could"…

"Probably can't now", Mox quipped, stirring the pot. "But you didn't answer me, what do you want? Why are you here"?

There were not tears in Dean's eyes as he looked Mox in the face.

"I want revenge".

The bolt on the door snapped open.

 **Hospital:**

Roman shifted on the hard chair, caught in that place between sleep and awake. The rest of the group had gone on back, Paige leaving the rental for Roman to bring Dean back, promising to check in later. Things were never still, the shows had to go on. Thankfully RAW and Smackdown were close this week.

A hand gently shook awake. Roman rubbed the sleep from his eyes as the nurse explained Dean was to be discharged and that Roman could see him now.

Roman nodded and stood up. He grunted as a few joints popped and shook out his arms to get some feeling and a bit of blood flow back. He knocked lightly on the door and entered as Dean was pulling on a black t-shirt. His back was a mess of bruises. Roman gasped a little at seeing the extent of it. Dean's head turned slightly at the sound.

"Hey".

"Hey", Roman replied, tensing slightly when he heard the monotone, 'don't give a fuck' attitude from his brother. Did Dean even remember? Had he realised? "How are you"?

Dean shrugged. "I'm hungry, wanna get a burger or something"?

"What did the doctor say"?

"Come on, my treat. I saw this little place on 23rd".

"Dean"-

"You bring my wallet"?

"Dean"-

"Extra bacon, extra onion rings, hot sauce. No more of this healthy shit skunk was always push"-

"DEAN"!

Roman grabbed him by his shoulders, watching as a flash of anger crossed Dean's face.

"Shut up and tell me"!

Dean just chuckled and shook his head. "You already know what happened bro".

Roman sighed and loosened his grip.

"Dean, you have to tell Seth about"-

Roman choked as Dean suddenly slammed him against the wall.

"Nothing happened", he growled. "You hearing me"?

"Dean"- Roman gasped feeling his grip pressing on his pulse and windpipe.

"He doesn't find out, and you don't say a fucking word"!

Dean loosened his grip and Roman nodded, knowing now was not the time to push it.

Dean just sighed. "C'mon, I'm starved".

Roman just sighed and followed.

 **Dean's Head:**

"Was that necessary"?

"What? You try not eating for months, see you feel whiney bitch. No, it wasn't, but it was fun. Hate people nagging me".

"Don't forget who the enemy is Mox".

"Yeah, yeah. Ain't you got a room to sit around it? My turn now".

 **Parking Lot:**

The two men got into the car. Roman buckled in and turned to look at Dean. He no longer knew what to expect, but he had to check.

"Mox"?

Dean just smiled. "In the flesh, so to speak".

"Why did Dean let you out"?

Dean, or Moxley really, leaned close to Roman and breathed his scent in. It had been a long time, and he loved provoking the larger man.

"After what Sethie did? Why the hell not"?

Roman gripped the wheel tighter.

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I own nothing in this story.**

 **Empty Rooms: Chapter 2**

"Roman, thank god. I've been trying to get you all morning. Are you guys OK"?

Roman kept an eye on the man smoking on the balcony before turning away and replying into the cell phone.

"Pretty much".

"I'm sorry, I thought Hunter or dad would have you before the segment", Stephanie apologised. "They wanted a genuine reaction and thought it would be better this way. Are you hurt? It looked like Seth really went to town with that chair. I didn't think they would be so brutal, please don't be angry".

"It's OK Steph, we'll keep it in the ring", Roman promised, praying to all deities that would be the case. He knew from family talk, you had to keep expecting anything in this industry. It wasn't about how well you could perform, it was what you did on the spot. Sure, the creative team planned for the long term, but they wanted, hell insisted, that the talent could stand on their own and think outside the box.

If it wasn't for what Seth supposedly said, and his lack of communication, Roman would have believed that was the case now. Seth was always looking for the next step. Apparently he found it on his own.

"Did you get the revised scripts for Smackdown"? Stephanie's voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Yeah, we did. Looks fine, Dean already has a few ideas about what he wants to say".

"Are you sure he's good to go? If I'd known about his ribs I would have come over myself with Chris to the hospital. I'm so sorry you guys had to go through that".

"It's OK, honestly. He's more pissed than anything else. You know how he gets", Roman downplayed. Really he wanted to shout the truth to Stephanie. Dean wasn't home and he had no idea what to do.

"I told Seth, he just shrugged it off. Are they alright? I thought everything was going well. Seth was talking about moving to Vegas only a few weeks ago", Stephanie pressed, and Roman smiled. This wasn't the woman on camera talking, this was the woman backstage who treated the roster like family and checked in on everyone.

"I honestly don't know", Roman replied. "If he means anything he said to the others, he doesn't want anything to do with us".

"I can't believe that, you three were always so close. What could have changed"?

"Beats me, we were fine two days ago", Roman said mournfully.

"Do you think Dean will be OK to work with him? Hunter and dad want them to feud again, and under other circumstances, I would agree. But I need to know if they can work together or not", Stephanie 's tone had changed. Boss lady was back.

"I would think so, Dean knows it would push his singles career if you are serious about splitting us up as well. I'll talk to him", Roman picked up a few things and tossed them in his suitcase. "Besides, they've worked together for years. They can put on a great match without much planning. I'm sure it'll work out if they don't want to talk".

"I know, I just don't want to see anyone get hurt", Stephanie signed a few documents on her desk. "I need to be sure. Dean can be unpredictable when he's upset".

"I'll talk to him", Roman promised.

They quickly said goodbye and Roman turned to see Moxley stubbing out a cigarette and coming back inside.

"Hmm, I missed those. Why'd you make him quit"?

"Because it's a disgusting habit and it's bad for you", Roman replied sternly. "Come here and sit, we need to talk".

Moxley slumped into a chair. "OK, talk. And make it quick, I get enough of this with Dean". He looked at Roman suspiciously who sat in an armchair across from him. "In fact, Dean gets it from you right? This is the big brother talk"?

Roman refused to dignify that with a response.

"I know he hurt you Mox"-

"You don't know jack shit Romeo", Mox spat out.

"He betrayed me too you know", Roman shook his head cursing the man's stubbornness. He had only dealt with Mox a handful of times and each time usually gave him a headache. "Look, I'm not going to tell you what to do, odds are, you won't listen and to be honest, I don't wanna hold you back. I want him to pay as much as you do".

Mox just grinned. "Highly doubt that Romie"…

Roman ignored the nickname. "Can you just stop and be serious please Mox? This is important, Dean- no _you_ , both of you lost a baby".

"I know", Mox said simply. "Not like it's the first one".

"Why are you so calm about it"?

Moxley broke contact and started fidgeting again, focusing on anything except the man in front of him.

"Please tell me what's going on with you both", Roman pleaded. "I'd feel a lot better if you just told me what's happening and let it out".

"What I need to let out, I'll do it in the ring, and maybe outside of it. Haven't decided yet", Mox said his voice low and threatening, each word calculated, with eyes bordering on insanity. "Dean doesn't want out. That's why I'm here. He wants revenge, I'll get it for him. He can't deal with it. Yeah, we lost a baby, babies if you want to be specific. But I wasn't driving, he was. That kinda thing, messes with your head".

Roman remained silent for a few minutes. "When will he come back"?

Mox just shrugged. "When he feels like it".

"Can I see him? Talk to him"?

Mox shook his head. "He's sorry, but he can't. He won't even talk to me. Right now, he shut me off. Locked in that room until he's ready to come out".

Roman ran his hands through his hair and started pacing. Mox rolled his eyes.

"Listen Rome, we are not gonna sit here and have a kum bye ya moment", he hissed. "I'll spell it out for ya, and you can quit being a pussy. Jesus, no wonder Dean turned soft. You know why I'm here, Seth doesn't. Either stand with me or stay out of my way and go start your singles career. I got no problem piling up bodies on my way to that scumbag. Either find your balls and man up or sit the hell out and quit bitching".

Roman wasn't sure anymore. Moxley was extreme, at the edge of the spectrum and a master at dragging things out. But they saw eye to eye, he wanted vengeance… and he wanted Dean. If this was the way to get it, then maybe it was worth it. He just wanted Dean back with him again.

"You still love him".

"What"?

"You still love Dean", Moxley stood up and walked over to Dean's bags. "Can see it in your face".

"Course I do, he's my brother, my best friend", Roman explained.

Moxley just huffed and let it slide. How could two people who got this far in life be this dumb?

"Then live up to it Rome, Dean and I are one in the same. We know what needs to be done. You want assurance from me? Fine, I won't end Dean's career. Seth's, I make no such promise. But I won't endanger Dean. That cool"?

Roman could only nod.

"Good. Now I don't wanna talk about the kid anymore either. It's done, it's over. It never happened. You ever tell anyone, I will beat seven shades of shit of you and cut you up so small the worms won't have to chew".

"Tell me why you won't talk about it, and I'll never mention it again", Roman compromised.

Moxley turned to the bag and started pulling out random things and stuffing them back in again.

"Because Dean wanted to give Seth a child. Hell, we both did. We put our trust in the wrong one, moment of weakness for me. For Dean not so much. Now his kid is dead before it had a chance. He blames himself, I blame myself. Until we reconcile that in our own mind, there's no point". Moxley tightened his jaw and turned to Roman. "Just be there. He trusts you, don't give him a reason not to".

Roman just nodded, and reached out to clasp Moxley's hand.

They prepared for Smackdown in silence.

Moxley knew. Roman was in love with Dean. It was obvious. Moxley watched Dean's life the same way you would watch a movie at home. He caught some bits and glossed over others. But he saw Roman, every time. Even when Dean didn't. Roman didn't understand it, not really. He was in denial pretty much most of the time. How did they come to this? Did Seth know? If he did, that could have been the catalyst… not that it mattered. Dean had been loyal to a fault. Moxley was still going to destroy Seth as much as possible until only tiny little ashes remained of his life, and he would protect Dean.

At the back of his mind, he felt a small warmth. Dean had picked up on the mama bear vibe. Moxley just shook his head and followed Roman to the car.

 _Yeah, yeah. Don't read too much into it you loser._


End file.
